Nothing like expected
by Tandtroll
Summary: Hatake Kakashi had expected many things of death. This certainly wasn’t one of them. Bleach crossover
1. Chapter 1

Hatake Kakashi had expected many things of death. This certainly wasn't one of them.

He had imagined that it would perhaps be an empty, black void. Or like eternal sleep, to be able to rest after a very hectic life. Or perhaps, in his hopes and dreams, he had thought that he'd be reunited with his fallen friends and family. That he'd be able to thank Obito for real, that he'd be able to see sensei smile again and to tell Rin he was sorry. And that he would be able to see his father, and tell him that he did not hate him. And, when their time was up, he would be ale to see his students, his _other_ team, again.

It felt… odd. He was standing next to his fallen body, which was surprisingly unmarred, considering that he's taken down five of the Akatsuki before dying. From chakra exhaustion.

He was quite proud of himself because of that (not the dying or chakra exhaustion part, but the Akatsuki part). And his students, friends, and village were all safe, for now.

He looked around for a second, then searched his pockets. _Damn._ Apparently his first edition Icha Icha Paradise hadn't stayed with him, or his soul, he didn't really know (he just saw the weird, broken chain hanging out of his chest), when he died.

"How did you _do_ that?" A distinctly female voice spoke up from beside him. _Ah_. She must've been the one hiding among the trees during the fight.

She looked strange under his sharingan, as if half of her chakra was missing, not in amount or density, but in essence. It didn't make sense to him. He didn't let her see his surprise, but kept his expression blank, or rather somewhat bored.

He ignored her question.

"How can _you_ see me?" he asked, allowing himself to sound curious. "I mean, being dead and all, I thought I'd be invisible."

"Oh, you are." The short, dark haired woman dressed in black, carrying a slim katana at her hip, still stared at the spot where the five Akatsuki members had been swallowed by the black hole created by his mangekyo sharingan. "But I am a Shinigami; I as well am invisible to regular mortals."

_A_ Shinigami? As in there were more?

The young woman seemed to snap out of her trance and pulled out a black phone, Kakashi recognized the device, even though it was something that had never become popular within the shinobi society and profession – a cell phone was far too easy to track.

"Yes," she spoke into the phone.

"No there is not a problem… well sort of. I am calling to request a senkaimon. No I have not yet performed the konso.

I am just saying that you do _not_ want this guy to run around loose in Rukongai!" She was beginning to sound more and more irritated; a vein was staring to bulge on her forehead. For some reason she was reminding Kakashi of Tsunade. Though a very short, dark haired, flat chested Tsunade.

"He opened a dimensional rift or portal of some sort _by him self_. And he could control it.

No I don't know if it lead to Hueco Mundo.

Yes, while he was _alive_.

No, I have no idea how he did it. Nor how he could access his reiatsu like that.

Look, he did other things as well, before he opened it. Some sort of kidou, I think.

It seems that his heart gave up on him when he ran out of energy.

Yes, he had quite a lot of it, along with some _massive_ control.

Do I _have_ to tell you how powerful this most likely makes him as a spirit?

Good. No, I doubt he would appreciate Mayuri-taichou's attention.

Just open the damn _door_!"

As a circular, traditional looking set of doors appeared in thin air, Kakashi once again figured that _this_ was nothing like what he'd ever expected of death.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I know that I've told some of you that there wouldn't be any more chapters, but as there was interest an inspiration struck, I decided to write a little more... If I make this story even longer, there'll probably be some time between updates.

Anyway, thanks for reading!

* * *

The senkaimon operative shinigami closed the communications line, activated one of the 'doors' at requested location and shook his head. The conversation with Kuchiki Rukia had been… bizarre. He had heard of her, of course, but never spoken to her before. That alone was something to tell his friends about, and then there was the soul she was bringing with her. Now _that_ seemed interesting. In an 'I'll stay so far away from him as I can so I won't catch Mayuri-taichou's attention' way.

--

Not too far away, in the barracks of the Fourth Division a newly graduated shinigami, looking like a young girl, her purple face-markings making her stand out in a crowd, looked up.

For a moment there, she'd thought she'd sensed…

No. It could not be.

She went back to listening to Hanatarou's story of his several encounters with the former Ryoka and now Substitute Shinigami, and remembered old times. And long lost friends.

--

At another place, this time quite far from Sereitei, in the 50th district of Rukongai, in a house belonging to a 'family' where the souls had reiatsu, some even enough to be shinigami, a one-eyed boy startled from his sleep. Feeling that there was something he should remember.

--

Moving closer again, to the Shinigami Academy, a man, once thought of as a demon, wondered who could have succeeded with what he had failed at, what in the end (if you looked at it that way) had lead to his death.

At the same time he felt a twinge of regret, while he was confident that the one to have taken the Copy-nin down was in a much worse state than the man himself.

--

Far from both Sereitei and Rukongai a white haired man who previously had been scribbling in a notepad looked to the younger, though still as white-haired, man to his left. Then the two friends simultaneously looked towards the centre of Soul-Society.

--

The feeling was lost almost as soon as it had appeared. But still, at least somewhere in their subconscious, they knew.


End file.
